Lytharion Staglance
Year -6200 Lytharion opened his eyes. All around him an emerald hue permeated and perforated all things. He had been in this realm for nearly a millennium and he finally felt he had drawn on all the energies the Emerald Dream had to offer for the development of his Druidic powers. Being a Quel Dorei, Lytharion Staglance was one of Azeroth's timeless children, a thousand years of training was nothing to his immortality. However, it was time to move forward, and begin to heal the world as he was always meant to from the corruption left behind by the Burning Legion. He stood from the cool floor that was located within the intricate tunnels of the barrow den, stretching his long limbs from the years of hibernation he had just endured in order to recuperate his spirit for the journey back from the Emerald Dream. It was not a path to be travel by the feint of heart, but then again, that is why there are so few druids in the world. The greatest of them was Archdruid Malfurion Stormrage, the one who lead them all into this Emerald Plain in search of knowledge and guidance from his teacher Cenarius. Lytharion tied up his long green locks in symmetrical braids that hung down to his chest, flexing his muscle a bit to warm up to the concept of movement, he grabbed up a small satchel and quickly headed off. He felt the world he loved calling for his services and wouldn't waste another minute, he was ready to prove that his extended time training was not wasted. Year 30 Lytharion moved swiftly across the limbs that towered over the forests of Felwood. The green hue that caste itself along the dead sticks and barely living creatures that aimlessly roamed the woods reminded him much of the one he experienced in the Emerald Dream but it was different, heavier, and sickening. Crouching down to examine a group of Satyrs, the twisted brethren of the Night Elves who had turned from their people just before Lytharion was born. The corrupted humanoids dragged hooves across the ground leaving a trail of singed foliage in their wake. Lytharion gritted his teeth in disgust. Before they knew what had happened, Lytharion lunged forward from the cover of the trees, using his time in the air to make a swift transformation to a humanoid like feral cat with a dark pelt, claws like daggers, and two jutting fangs that gleamed under even the plagued moonlight. He landed between then, quickly flipping and diving between the demons, causing Satyrs to drop one after another, so quickly it would almost cause you to pity the beasts if their brimstone and sulfurous stench didn't still pool in your nostrils even beyond their death. Lytharion checked his surroundings quickly, before resuming his elvish form, kneeling before one of his recent victims who still squirmed ever so slightly. Closing his eyes, the young Archdruid summoned forth mighty roots which encased the dying satyr and squeezed, causing cracking noises from both the stiff bark of the roots and their victim's now mangled body. Lytharion thought back to the first time he used his abilities to end a life, as if you could actually consider these filth to have "lives". After he left the Emerald Dream, Lytharion Staglance was sent to meet up with a group of druids who worshiped the ancient guardian Malorne, assembling themselves under the name of Druids of the Antler. Lytharion worked with these druids, eventually join their group, to heal the lands of northern Kalimador. After they successfully healed the secluded woods of Moonglade; they, along with Archdruid Malfurion Stormrage, decided to establish themselves their in a village that was to be called Nighthaven. During Nighthaven's establishment, the druids relied on a number of different protectors to ensure the completion of the village. Of these defenders, were individuals known as subversives. Lone wolves, who operated through guerrilla warfare tactics to preserve the purity of nature, almost preferring the solace nature provided to the company of other beings. During this time, Lytharion took advantage of their presence and trained with them, learning their strategies and ways. Because of his success in healing Moonglade, and his determination to hone his skills as a druid and a guardian of nature, Malfurion decided to send Lytharion to one of the more plagued woods in Azeroth, Felwood. There he would attempt to undo the damage caused by the once Dreadlord Tichondrius. While there however, Lytharion discovered how deep the corruption actually ran and using the guerrilla tactics taught to him by the subversives of Nighthaven, he uncovered the satyr's deception of the druids of the Emerald Circle who already begun cleansing those woods. Removing the corrupted Archdruid from his position, the colony at Whisperwind Grove now looked to Lytharion for guidance as they continue to uncover and root out the corruption within those plagued lands. Year 41 Lytherion walked across the dried and cracking ground of the Eastern Plaguelands. He had been sent their to recover an ancient Night Elf relic that had been taken by a necromancer, corrupted, and was being used to slaughter innocents all across Azeroth. The great wooden axe of Broxigar. In searching for the axe he wound up allying himself with a Scarlet Inquisitor who sought to cleanse the lands of its plague as well through the use of a scarlet relic located within the local city of Stratholm. The item she sought was guarded by a Dreadlord who came uncomfortably close to draining the soul forth from Lytherion's unprepared body. Lytherion, in debt to his new consort and requiring a cleansing of the ancient blade, met with the Inquisitor in Darnassus to fill out Archdruid Stormrage on the mission's success and inform him of their upcoming travels to Northrend to finish the job.Year -6200 Category:Characters Category:Night Elf Category:Druids